Because of You
by Melissande
Summary: Because of one man, she was frightened of every one. No one seemed to understand or even care anymore, until she is convinced no one cares, but then someone does. Staring: Lita, Trish, others


Title: Because of You

Author: Mel

Email: I own nothing. They all belong to Vince.

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: Because of one man, she was frightened of every one. No one seemed to understand or even care anymore, until she is convinced no one cares, but then someone does.

Time Frame: Wrestlemania 21

Notes: I am changing some stuff…Lita was never injured at NYR 2005; instead she did lose the title to Trish, but has a shot at the title again at WM 21. No diva search, too much to deal with, when I think it's pointless anyway. Umm she is still married to Kane, but does not betray him with Edge. Lita never slept with Edge and never dated Matt Hardy. Matt is in the wasteland of Smackdown and no one really cares for him. Also Trish is bad, but instead of getting Big Vis to do her dirty work she uses someone else.

Characters: Lita, Batista, Kane, Hunter, Trish, Orton

-X-

Wrestlemania 21, Los Angeles, California April 2005

JR: Lita nails the Twist of Fate on Trish. Trish is down. Can Lita get the three count?

Referee: 1-2-3!

JR: There we have it folks a new women's champion! Lita is now a three time WWE Women's Champion!

The red head's music played as she was given the title. She felt like crying. The cheers from the crowd almost made the past year or so of hell worth it. Lita grasped the title to her chest as the referee held her hand up in victory and the words of Lilian Garcia rang through the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA.

Lilian: And your winner…and New Women's Champion….Lita!

Lita then rolled out of the ring and made her way up the ramp to the back. She felt elation until she got to the back and realized she was going to have to go back to that room. The locker room she was sharing with her 'husband,' more like oppressor. Lita quickly lost the smile. She had been forced to marry the evil bastard many months before when he had raped and impregnated her.

She didn't want to go back to that room. But where would she go? Kane had made sure to alienate Lita from all her friends. She used to enjoy traveling with the WWE and her friends. Sometimes she would have rather been on the road than anywhere else, simply because of the company. Those days were long gone.

Lita expelled a breathe. She took a moment to lean against the wall. Kane was going to be angry and upset, because he'd lost the Money in the Bank match.

Lita closed her eyes trying to get up the courage to go on. She needed to get away from him, but it was hard without help. She was strong, but Kane had worn her down and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it on her own anymore.

-X-

"Hey Red, great match. Congrats on the win." A voice said behind where Lita was leaning against the wall, causing her to jump.

The red head turned to see Shawn Michaels stretching for his match against Kurt Angle.

She smiled weakly. Shawn was one of the few who had chosen to remain friendly towards her, not letting her large psycho husband scare him.

"Thanks Shawn. Ready for your match against Angle?"

HBK gave her a wink.

"Of course. I'm not scared of the Olympic Golden Dork."

Lita laughed as HBK had hoped.

"Sweetie, you know if you need me for anything…"

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

Lita said as she and HBK hugged then he went out to the cue for his entrance.

"Well guess I better get going before I anger the big Red Dumbass anymore than I already have." Lita said to herself as she began to walk the maze known as the Staples Center towards the locker rooms.

Lita's feet carried her all too quickly to the room and that's when she heard the crashing noises.

Bang, bam, bang, bam. Could be heard coming from the room. Her brow darkened in fear. She looked towards the belt perched on her shoulder, wondering how well of a weapon it would be against the large man.

She took a breathe then entered the room, never noticing someone watching her.

-X-

Kept this short on purpose. I want to know reaction first and well who do you guys see as the person watching her? Mel


End file.
